1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns and, more particularly, structures for enclosing and protecting wildlife surveillance systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, particularly without disturbing animal activity, are generally well known in the art. Typically, the apparatus includes a film or digital camera and a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement and, in response, activate the camera focused on the area in which the sensor detects movement. Oftentimes, these devices include a delay timer with multiple settings to match specific conditions or locations, thus eliminating multiple exposures or other non-desired events. Moreover, such apparatus preferably includes high/low sensitivity settings to allow adjustment of the camera's effective range in order to photograph or record game at any distance up to, for example, sixty (60) feet.
In addition, such systems are typically mounted in an enclosure that is adapted to be strapped to, for example, a tree or other mounting substrate. However, the components of the surveillance apparatus must periodically be accessed to, e.g., check battery status, check digital storage media, change film, or otherwise. Accordingly, the enclosure is typically designed for ready entry to its interior. For example, a door may be included to provide access to its interior. Moreover, the enclosure typically includes openings or windows to accommodate, for example, a view path for the camera and sensor of the apparatus. Also, all the components are preferably sealed in the enclosure to protect the components from the environment.
Typically, the protection from the elements and sealed configuration is facilitated by making the housing components from various polymeric materials. The polymeric components are connected to each other with intervening seals, thus providing the sealed assemblage. Such polymeric materials do not corrode and are desirably lightweight.
To make its appearance inconspicuous, the enclosure is typically appropriately colored/contoured to camouflage the unit. Because the surveillance apparatus is oftentimes left out in the woods for extended periods of time, the camouflage not only hides the unit from unsuspecting game, it also helps to prevent theft of, or tampering with, the apparatus. Nevertheless, even if camouflaged, security is a concern.
Most known units typically also include a latch and locking mechanism, thus making it difficult to break into the enclosure which houses the expensive surveillance apparatus, including the sensor, camera, and electronics. However, known systems do not always address the problem of theft of the entire apparatus from where it is mounted. Although the camouflage look of the enclosures in conjunction with the enclosure locking mechanisms is oftentimes sufficient to avoid theft of the units, such is not always the case.
Regardless of the particular locking mechanism employed, occasionally, the enclosure can be subjected to forces that are so large in magnitude that the unit can be separated from its respective locking mechanism or mounting substrate by exceeding the material property limitations of the enclosure. In other words, due to the polymeric or lightweight metallic material of the enclosure, when subjected to relatively large forces, the enclosure itself can break, puncture, fracture, crush, deform, and/or otherwise fail, which often ruins the complex and expensive components of the wildlife surveillance system.
Some end use environments expose wildlife surveillance systems to a higher likelihood of encountering relatively large forces. Such large forces can result from or be delivered by, e.g., storms or other extreme weather conditions. Moreover, various wildlife animals will, on occasion, meddle with the wildlife surveillance systems, subjecting them to large forces.
For example, some wildlife animals, including the American black bear and others, can at times be rather inquisitive or curious about items it does not typically encounter in its habitat. Accordingly, upon discovering a wildlife surveillance system, an American black bear may investigate, examine, or otherwise explore, the device. Since the wildlife surveillance systems are typically mounted and secured, frequently locked, to a tree or other mounting substrate, the bear can become aggravated or frustrated if it tries to remove the system from the mounting substrate.
Correspondingly, an American black bear will, on occasion, resort to handling the wildlife surveillance system aggressively or forcefully. In light of the size and strength of American black bears, mature bears often being between 400-600 pounds or more, they are capable of exerting very large forces upon the surveillance system. Bear teeth and claws have relatively small surface area(s), enabling bears to transfer great loads and forces through rather localized applications.
Accordingly, meddling bears can severely damage the polymeric or thin metallic enclosure of a wildlife surveillance system. Biting, scratching, striking, or attacking can break, puncture, fracture, crush, deform, and/or otherwise compromise the integrity of the enclosure. The forces delivered by bears are so large that failures of the enclosures tend to be catastrophic failures, whereby the enclosures and the remainder of the wildlife surveillance systems are rendered inoperable.
Therefore, the art of wildlife surveillance systems was in need of a protective case that can encapsulate a surveillance system enclosure, ensuring security as well as protection for the system in its entirety. The protective case should be capable of enduring large-scale localized and other applications of force, delivered by bears or otherwise, whereby the protective case absorbs the energy and the integrity of the wildlife surveillance system remains intact during use.